The present invention relates to an endoscope system and, more particularly, to an endoscope photographing system having a photographing function.
Although a release button is housed within the endoscope camera in a conventional endoscope photographing system, it is more convenient if this release button is close to the endoscope control section from the perspective of ease of operation. In order to respond to this need, an endoscope photographing system has been proposed in which a release cable receiving member is incorporated in the endoscope camera for connection with an outer release cable for allowing photographing from the endoscope control section. However, such a system requires a hole for the release cable receiving member and a socket so that a waterproof structure is difficult to obtain and electrical insulation is difficult. Furthermore, if the release cable is too long, it is cumbersome. Since the release cable cannot be extended in length, the position of the release button is limited.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,702, a control device of an endoscope camera is disclosed wherein release buttons are respectively disposed on the endoscope camera and the endoscope control section, and these release buttons are connected in parallel. With this device, when both of these release buttons are operated simultaneously, two photographs of the same subject may be taken.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an endoscope system according to which the release operation may be performed at an arbitrary position and the endoscope photographing may be performed in response to a single release operation.